Always Be
by FutureTVwriter
Summary: Oneshot: Set during mid season 9. Carby happiness and self destructive/jealous/reflective/angry Luka. Please Read and Review.


**Always Be**

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Synopsis: Oneshot: Mid Season 9 during happy Carby times. Self destructive/jealous Luka.

* * *

The happy couple walked down the hall of the ER that brought them together on their way out into the bitter Chicago winter. Everyone waved a warm goodbye to them from the Admit Desk. It was their anniversary, one of many different ones that they had together, and they discussed their dinner plans.

"I made reservations at Rosebud," he reminded her.

"Great, I'm starving. I just have to go home and change."  
"You look beautiful the way you are."

Luka watched them leave; Carter's arm snugly around Abby's shoulders to keep her warm in the biting Chicago cold and her arm wrapped around his waist to keep them close together. He walked up to the Admit Desk and heard the staff talking about them,

"Aren't they so cute together?" Chuny gushed.

"Yeah, and its about time they were both so happy," Haleh replied knowingly.

Their words bit into Luka. He signed off on his last chart and threw it on the rack. He hastily gathered his stuff from the lounge and slammed his locker door closed. His eyes wandered across the lockers and noticed Abby's and Carter's sitting next to each other, mocking him.

* * *

Carter chivalrously held the door open for Abby as they entered the restaurant. The hostess escorted them to their table, a secluded booth in the back.

"Well this is cozy," Abby remarked.

"That's what I was going for."  
They smiled at each other lovingly, Carter with a twinkle in his eye. They perused the menu while stealing glances at each other over the tops of them. The waitress came to take their drink orders, "A bottle of Chteau Margaux please," Carter said elegantly. The waitress looked at him surprisingly, as this wine was usually only ordered by the glass. "It's a special occasion," Carter said as he looked to Abby. The waitress smiled at the happy couple and went to get their wine.

"How much is that stuff?" Abby asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry about it," Carter teased.

Carter laid his menu down on the table, "You know what I've been thinking?"  
Abby placed her menu down as well, "What?"  
"We should go on vacation."  
"Vacation? I can't remember the last time I was on vacation…"  
"Well then we have to go."  
"Where do you want to go? Florida or something?"  
"I was thinking about something a little more….exotic."

"Oh really?"  
Carter nodded his head.

"Well I think that can be arranged," Abby smirked.

* * *

Luka sat alone at the dark bar, the same bar they had been at the night they broke up, surrounded by empty bottles. The place was empty except for him and that was the way he wanted it. He sat in pensive silence.

"_You play games like a schoolgirl who can get any boy she wants and then treats them all like crap!"__  
__"Why don't you just call me a whore and get it over with."_

He chugged his drink and signaled for another one.

"_You're not that pretty and you're not that special."__  
__"Well I'm pretty enough in the dark aren't I?" _

He stood up from his stool and pulled out his wallet.

"A shot of vodka please."  
The bartender looked at him as if he'd had enough.

"Just one more, I'm leaving."  
He slammed the shot, threw some cash down on the bar, and trudged out the door.

* * *

Carter and Abby kissed passionately as they swung the door open to her apartment. They hurriedly closed the door and made their way to the bedroom.

* * *

Luka angrily drove down Lake Shore Drive going 70mph. His hands gripped the wheel, his knuckles white.

"_Ba de ya - say do you remember_

_Ba de ya - dancing in september_

_Ba de ya - never was a cloudy day_

_My thoughts are with you_

_Holding hands with your heart to see you_

_Only blue talk and love,_

_Remember how we knew love was here to stay"_

He furiously turned the radio off and was blinded by the bright lights of a semi truck barreling towards him. He had, in his drunken state, drifted into oncoming traffic. He didn't have time to react as the truck's horn rang out through the silent Chicago night.

* * *

Carter and Abby lay in bed deep in the throws of passion. She lay on top of him as he caressed her back and they kissed deeply.

* * *

Luka's mangled body arrived at the doors at County General. They rushed him to Trauma 1 and hooked him up to the monitors.

"Asystole!" Chuny shouted as she began compressions.

* * *

Abby rolled off of Carter, settled herself in the crook of his arm, and laid her head on his chest.

"I love you,' Carter said.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Time of death: 23:46." Susan said sadly as the monitors blared. Haleh turned them off and the room was instantly silenced.

* * *

Their pagers sat next to each other on the nightstand and simultaneously went off.

"Are we gonna get that?" Carter asked her smiling.

"Not a chance." She said, and she kissed him once again.

**The End**

A/N: Sorry to all the Luby/Luka lovers out there but I've been trying to figure out how to write Luka's death for awhile.

Song: September by Earth Wind and Fire


End file.
